Love at First Sight
by mrspatrickdempsey
Summary: Elizabeth and Melanie Swann have always been under the protection of their father. What happens when they must venture out into the real world and go on their first adventure and perhaps find love? Swann SisterCBP Ch12: Avalanche
1. To be free

**I can not believe the hardest part of writing this chapter was writing the summary of the story... lol**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams. lol**

**Love at First Sight**

To be free

Melanie Swann, age 14 with long, light brown flowing hair tied up into a messy bun, sat on the HMS Dauntless listening to her sister, Elizabeth, age 10, sing a song their mother had taught them before she had died, 6 years after Elizabeth was born. They were sailing to Port Royal, Jamaica with their father, who had been name governor by the King.

Among the three of them was also James Norrington. To use the word "hate" to describe Melanie's feelings towards him would be an understatement, Melanie despised him with a passion. Back when they lived in England, she would set traps for him whenever he would come to their home for dinner, or to chat with them or their father. Obviously the latter was not very pleased when she "played her little pranks", as her father would put it, on Norrington. Even if no one in her family would admit it, Norrington had always felt the same way about her. He would rarely speak to her and even when he did, he would not take her views on the matter seriously and go and speak with Elizabeth instead. She did not mind at all but with he sister's best intentions in mind, had always felt sorry after she had pawned Norrington onto her.

Melanie had finally snapped back into reality after the loud, booming voice of James Norrington had reached her ears. She looked up to see her sister surrounded by her father, Norrington and a sailor she believed went by the name of Gibbs. She listened to find out what they were accusing her sister of. Elizabeth had answered her question immediately.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

Melanie noticed Norrington give Elizabeth one of his fake smiles and continue to tell her how pirates were "vile creatures" and that "each of them got what they deserved". If there was one thing that she and Norrington had in common, it was the topic of pirates. Even though their views on the matter were very different from one another. Just like her sister, Melanie had always wanted to meet a pirate. She wanted him to take her away from this non-sense of being proper and being an example for her sister. She wanted out from this family, she wanted something to change so she could be free; all she wanted was to be free.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, what had she done to deserved to be brought up in a family with such restriction? What had she done to have no liberty or say in the matter? What had she done to be the swan that wanted to fly but couldn't open her wings? Melanie blinked back her tears and walked over to Elizabeth.

As she walked she realized how selfish she sounded, she was complaining about her family when some poor children didn't have any. She decided this was not the time to argue with her self and decided to forget everything for now and have a conversation with the only person she would ever regret leaving behind if she ever left.

"Lizzie," Melanie said as she walked up her sister, "did father give you a hard time?"

"When does father ever give me a hard time Mel?" Elizabeth said while giggling.

Melanie began giggling too; she knew this was true; their father rarely gave either of them a hard time. The only time he usually did was when it came to Norrington. Even then it was only Melanie that got his "talks", unless she let Elizabeth in on the plan, which Melanie did more often now that Elizabeth was older.

"Remember when you poured tea all over Norrington's head?" asked Melanie after they both had calmed down, only this time Elizabeth didn't laugh. She was staring at something down in the water and her expression was nowhere near to the one it was a few second ago. Melanie followed her sister's gaze down to the water and to a piece of wood. She didn't know why her sister's face was so shocked; it was just a piece of wood. Melanie went to look again but this time she couldn't believe what she was seeing. On that piece of wood was a young boy, maybe a year older then Elizabeth, knocked out cold. She looked from her sister back to the boy a couple times, bearing the same shocked expression as Elizabeth.

"Man over board!" Melanie finally called out and then went to hold her sister, who for some reason, had still not spoken.

As Melanie and Elizabeth watched the crewmen fish the boy out of the water, they did not speak. Both felt an odd connection to the boy even if they had never met him before. They watched as Norrington examined him and stated that he was still breathing.

"I think that's the best thing that has ever came out of his mouth" Melanie whispered into Elizabeth's ear and smirked. Elizabeth giggled a little which made Melanie smile.

"Mary mother of God" had been said in disbelief by the sailor Gibbs and was herd all throughout the ship. Almost all the sailors had crowded around one side of the ship leaving no room for Elizabeth or Melanie to see what was happening. When they finally wiggled their way through all the sailors to the side of the ship, they stared in disbelief at what they saw. The ship beside them was on fire and looked like it was torn in half. All of its cargo was floating on the surface around the wreckage.

Melanie and Elizabeth had abandoned their spot by the side of the ship when Norrington started talking and walked towards the unconscious boy lying on deck.

"You think he was from that ship?" whispered Elizabeth with a worried expression on her face.

"It would be odd if he wasn't," answered Melanie in the same tone.

Melanie and Elizabeth continued to stare at the nameless boy until their father came over to tell them to watch over him. As they did Elizabeth stood very close to him and brushed a strand of hair from his face. She gave a little yell when he became conscious and grabbed her hand. Melanie walked over to them when Elizabeth started introductions.

"Don't be afraid, my name is Elizabeth Swann and this," she gestured to her sister, " is my sister Melanie."

"W-W-Will Turner" he stuttered.

"We're watching over you Will." Was all Elizabeth could say before Will was unconscious once more.

"What's that on his neck?" Melanie asked after a minute of silence. Elizabeth took the necklace off of Will's neck.

"You're a pirate!"

With those three words Melanie's heart fluttered, could this possibly be her salvation? Could this boy be her ticket to freedom? She took a look at him again and her hopes diminished, he just didn't seam like the pirate type. She sighed at the thought of never leaving her family and ending up being married to some rich man and stuck at home to take care of their children. As Melanie continued to imagine the awful demise of her sanity, Norrington had walked up to them and was talking to Elizabeth. She had only snapped out of it to hear Norrington say to take the boy below.

After all the crewmen had left the deck, Melanie and Elizabeth went to the bow of the ship to examine the pirate medallion they had taken from Will.

"Let me see it," persisted Melanie since she had not seen it yet.

Elizabeth looked around then showed the gold medallion to her sister. As they looked at it they noticed a ship in the distance, its haul and sails were pitch black, the sails were ripped in every imaginable direction and it was surrounded by fog. When the sisters saw that this mysterious ship was sporting a pirate flag, Elizabeth ducked down below the sides of the ship in fright. Even Melanie did after a while, though she wanted to be taken away by pirates, even she knew that these did not look like ordinary pirates on an ordinary ship. This ship was different. It was a ghost ship.

* * *

**So there it is, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) **

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too :)**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	2. Getting ready for another dull ceremony

**A/N I'd like to thank my reviewers: Myri78, Piratesfanatic, b, Florencia7, TARGET.FOR.HURT and blackpearl.fantasy for their wonderful reviews!**

**I would also like to thank anyone who added me to their Alerts and Favorites lists.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams. Lol**

* * *

Getting ready for another dull ceremony

When Melanie woke up that morning from a long night of dreaming, she headed straight for her diary to talk about the dream she had the previous night, knowing fully well that no one would be up for another hour. This was just one of her morning rituals that she had done ever since her mother had died. Melanie opened to a fresh page and wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the same dream last night, about meeting Will. I don't know why I keep dreaming about it, could it have something to do with my future? Could Will actually be my savior from this family… no, he's too in love with Lizzie to think about me. The way he looks at her, it's almost like the way he looks at meat. He might as well put her over a fire and eat her up!_

_I might sound selfish, but I wish someone would look at me the same way. I know my day will come though, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, or maybe as I'm dieing someone will come up too me and say, "I love you Melanie!" Oh well, at least one person of this family will have a happy marriage. I'm really happy for her, if I could pick anyone for her to be happy with, it would be Will. We have become really good friends, him and me, he's like the little brother I have always wanted but never got._

_Now on to more depressing matters, James Norrington's promotion ceremony today. There are so many places I would rather be then at that ceremony, I would rather be IN JAIL then at that ceremony! Why? Well because he is going to propose marriage to some _lucky_ girl today. Who? Let me think… ME! The same person who hated him when she was younger, the same person who he hated equally as much as she hated him! Also, I am 22 and he is 36 or 37, does that not seem… disgusting to you! He is almost twice my age! Not that it has stopped him before though, two years ago he proposed to Elizabeth, she was 16. It was probably the best thing I have ever witnessed when Elizabeth said no and through the ring out to sea. I trained her well, don't you think?_

_So that's it for going down memory lane and most likely for today as well. Father will be waking up soon and bringing Lizzie and me a new dress for today. If you wanted to know how I found out about James proposing, all I'm going to say is, it involved maids and gossiping._

_I hear father at Lizzie's door, I better finish up before he comes in. _

_Until next time,_

_-Melanie_

Melanie quickly shut her diary, got up off her bed, and ran across the room to get her robe to wear over top of her nightgown. She then ran to her desk and opened the secret compartment that only Elizabeth and she knew about and placed her diary inside. As Melanie was closing the compartment, something caught her eye. She looked down to see the pirate medallion Elizabeth and her had taken from Will eight years ago. She picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. As she brushed the dust off with her fingers she remembered when Elizabeth had given it to her to keep it safe in the compartment. Melanie decided to wear the medallion and give it back to Elizabeth later on during the day. Just as Melanie had tucked the medallion away into her nightgown, she heard her father calling from the other side of the door.

"Melanie, may we come in?"

Melanie quickly did a double check over herself to make sure she looked presentable, and then gave the word to enter. The door to her room opened and in came her father, followed by Elizabeth, still in her nightgown and robe, and finally two maids, each carrying a flat box which Melanie presumed, held their new dresses. Elizabeth came and stood next to Melanie as the maids opened windows to let in the light. Melanie noticed Elizabeth give her and her neck a quizzical look, but both turned their attention back to their father when he spoke.

"I have gifts for you… or rather a gift for each of you," he said while signaling the maids to open the boxes.

As Melanie lifted her dress out of the box, she could not believe her eyes. The dress was a shade of light pink, her favorite, with beautiful designs stitched into the fabric. She looked over to see her sister with the exact same expression she had worn. Her dress was the same as Melanie's, only light blue instead of pink. Their father had really out done himself this time. Melanie knew though that it was because of Norrington. That reminded her, she still hadn't told Elizabeth about her new recollections about him. She made a mental note to tell her later.

The sisters said their thanks to their father then went behind the screen to change. Just after they did, their father spoke.

"Melanie, Elizabeth, I had rather hoped that you would wear them to Commodore Norrington's ceremony today"

Melanie smirked; she knew this would be the case. She looked over at Elizabeth to see her trying to contain her silent laughter. By what their father said next, it was a wonder that Elizabeth didn't burst into a fit of giggles.

"Norrington is quite a man Melanie, he… he likes you very much you know."

Melanie smirked again, looked over at Elizabeth then said, " Really, I haven't noticed…"

"Melanie..." Her father said in a reprimanding tone.

Melanie knew not to say anything rebellious back to her father when he gave her that tone, so instead looked over at Elizabeth again. This time she wasn't smiling or giggling, it looked more like she wanted to breathe but couldn't. Melanie looked down at Elizabeth's body and noticed that her corset was tied, rather tightly. Melanie began laughing, but she too was over come by the lack of oxygen a corset being tied around her body provided, so instead Elizabeth attempted the best she could to laugh at her sister.

As they were putting on their dresses, the butler walked in to announce that there was a visitor at the door. When their father left the room, Melanie took this opportunity of being alone with Elizabeth as the only chance there was to tell her about Norrington's wedding proposal.

"Lizzie, there's something important I have to tell you about."

"What is it Mel?" she asked then added while pointing to Melanie's neck, "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's not of importance at the moment, what is, is that Norrington is going to propose to me today." Melanie told Elizabeth with a look of disgust on her face.

Elizabeth mimicked her look then said with a hint of a smile, "Well I would rather it be you then me,"

Melanie hit Elizabeth lightly on the arm then said coyly, " Don't forget he proposed to you too Lizzie, you were first, so he liked you better."

Melanie knew she hit the right spot. Elizabeth didn't say anything the whole time the maids were fixing their hair into a classy hairstyle. When Elizabeth's hair was finished, she said a word of thanks to the maid then walked to the door to the hall. Before she opened it, she turned around with a smirk on her face.

"I forgot to say congratulations… Mrs. **Norrington**" she said "Norrington" much louder then the rest of the words. She then smiled and began walking out the door, but before she could Melanie answered,

"Why thank you Mrs. **Turner**," mimicking her sister.

Elizabeth turned around with a shocked, but amused expression on her face. Melanie just stared at her and smirked. Finally, Elizabeth sighed, rolled her eyes and sat down to wait for her sister's hair to be finished.

After another 5 minutes, Melanie's hair was finished, hat and all, and they were both ready to go. Melanie grabbed her and Elizabeth's fans, pink and blue to match the dresses and handed Elizabeth hers and they walked out the door. They were ready to face another dull ceremony in the heat of the Caribbean, while wearing corsets. Could anything make their day worse?

* * *

**So there it is. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially Melanie's diary. Now to quote myself, onto more depressing matters…**

_**Next week I am volunteering at a day camp, and since I mostly write chapters during the day, I won't be able to update as often. This will be the case for this story and my other story, Dead Man's Box** _(go read it if you haven't yet!)_. **I wanted to get another chapter in for this story on Saturday or Sunday but I am busy then too, I **_**_might__ be able to write another chapter then, but it's not for certain, so expect an update for this story in a week or so, Dead Man's Box will be updated tomorrow._**

_**Then the following week, Aug. 19-25, I am going camping so I have no access to a computer, hence no updates that week. **_

_**I'm sorry everyone:(**_

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too :)**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

So, I know most people want to chop me into little pieces for not updating my stories, but I do have some reasons, so here me out. After I got back from my camp I gave myself a few days to relax, but then I had to go school supply shopping and stuff and getting ready for school. So I haven't really had time to do anything. I'm also coming down with a mild case of writer's block for both my stories :s

Anyway, I will be updating them, I just don't know when… I'm really sorry again.

mrspatrickdempsey

xoxo


	4. The same dream

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: Myri78, Piratesfanatic, Florencia7, cutepig ts, dartigen, blackpearl.fantasy, Smithy and Girlz-Rule.**

**I also forgot to ask if any of you would like me to write more of Melanie's diaries in the coming chapters?**

**So here is the update, its like a month later then it was supposed to be but… I finally got it up. I'm really sorry to anyone who has been waiting a long time for this. I'm also sorry for not reading anyone else's stories either… So here's the chapter, it's not that long but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Oh! And Smithy, just because I'm writing a Willabeth story, doesn't mean I'm not a hardcore Sparrabeth still ;D lol**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol**

* * *

As Melanie and Elizabeth made their way down the stairs, they noticed their father speaking with William Turner. Elizabeth glanced over at Melanie with a worried expression on her face, she cared deeply for Will and him speaking with their father was never a good sign. Melanie whispered to her that it was probably nothing and that they should continue down the stairs. 

"Melanie, Elizabeth, you both look beautiful!"

The sisters both focused their attention to their father who had just spoken, he was beaming back up at both off them. Melanie looked over at Will who was staring at something beside her. Melanie smiled when she noticed that he had that "piece of meat" look on his face while staring at Elizabeth. Melanie felt Elizabeth rush past her and quickly make her way down the stairs.

"Will! It's so good to see you," Elizabeth exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way over to Will, "I had a dream about you last night."

Melanie, who had almost reached the bottom of the stairs, missed the next step as her head shot up in shock. 'Elizabeth had a dream about Will last night too?' Thankfully though, both Will and her father were as dumbfounded as she was and did not notice that she had tripped.

"A dream about me?" asked Will.

"Elizabeth, this is not entirely proper for you to be-"

What Elizabeth said next was even more shocking for Melanie; thankfully she had reached the bottom of the stairs this time.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

All Melanie could think about was why her and her sister were having the same dream, at the same time. She really wanted to know why, but knew there was no real explanation. She continued to listen in on the conversation.

"How could I forget Miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

Melanie had always loved listening in to the conversations between Will and Elizabeth. She knew deep down that they both loved each other very much, unfortunately though, the only people who don't know Will and Elizabeth love each other, are Will and Elizabeth. Even their father knew, which was very problematic when they were talking to each other, he would always end their conversations as soon as he could…

"Elizabeth, we must be going now, lets go to the carriage." Governor Swann said while turning on his heel and heading out the door.

Elizabeth looked at Will and with almost a hint of anger said, "Good day Mister Turner," then followed her father out the door.

Melanie went to follow her sister, but before she could, she saw Will walk out the door. She herd him sigh and then say,

"Good day… Elizabeth…"

Melanie slowly walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Will turned around quickly with a scared look on his face, but his expression softened when he saw it was only Melanie.

"Oh, Melanie, I didn't see you there," he said with a sigh of relief.

Melanie smirked then quickly answered, "No one sees me when you two love birds are talking and I'm quite used to it by now anyway."

" I don't know what you're talking about, me and Elizabeth and just friends. Just friends like you are to me…" Will said while his cheeks were growing redder with every word.

Melanie of course noticed this and began laughing and said, "Alright Will, whatever you say," then winked as if to say "Okay I'll keep your secret". She loved toying with Will's emotions, she knew it was wrong, but she did it anyway.

Melanie said goodbye to Will and made her way over to the carriage. She opened the door to see her father on one side of the carriage and her sister on the other. She sat next to the latter and closed the door. Her father gave the signal to the driver to leave and then spoke,

"Melanie…"

"Yes father," she answered.

"Please tell me you'll behave today at the ceremony," he said with a stern voice.

Melanie contemplated her answer before she spoke, her father asked her that every time they went to any ceremony. This time though she noticed a different tone in his voice, it was almost like he was begging while reprimanding her. Melanie didn't understand why he was though. She finally answered,

"Alright father."

He smiled then added, "That does include not falling asleep during the ceremony like you did last time, darling."

Everyone in the carriage began laughing; they were really a family that cared for each other very much. For the rest of the ride they talked and laughed about all the things Melanie and Elizabeth had done during ceremonies over the years. They were shocked to find out that their father too had misbehaved during ceremonies once upon a time when he was younger. Even though they were having a fun time now, what was to come was quite the opposite…

* * *

**_STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too _:)**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	5. The proposal

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: Smithy, Myri78, BloodMoonRising, Girlz-Rule, ShadowDemoness413, Blackiwi, Florencia7, blackpearl.fantasy and MrsTurner007 for their wonderful reviews.**

**I'd also like to thank those people in advanced for coming back after not updating in almost 3 months and IM SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol The proposal**

* * *

The proposal

"Beautiful weather isn't it dears?" Governor Swann said while exiting the carriage, slowly followed by his daughters, Melanie and Elizabeth, " Now dears, do try to appear at least a little bit interested in the ceremony won't you?"

Melanie and Elizabeth glanced over at each other then gave a nod to their father. After he left to go see to some last minute preparing with Norrington for the ceremony, they headed together inside. After almost 15 minutes of mingling among all the guests, their father found them and instructed them to find a spot to watch. The band began playing and orders were being yelled to the soldiers as Norrington began walking towards Governor Swann.

"He does look rather pleased with himself doesn't he?" whispered Elizabeth to her sister while silently laughing to herself. Melanie attempted the best she could to laugh along with her sister; the lack of oxygen that her body was receiving had begun to take effect. She vigorously began fanning herself to cool down from the hot Sun, not that it was helping as she was beginning to feel faint.

By now the band had silenced and Norrington had reached Governor Swann. Melanie looked up to see her father presenting Norrington with the sword Will had made. As Norrington received the sword and swung it around, Elizabeth leaned over and whispered, "Bit of a showoff isn't he." Melanie looked over to her and smiled the best she could while their father shot both of them a disapproving look for disturbing the ceremony.

"Finally," Melanie sighed after the ceremony had ended.

Her sister gave her a look then said, "Mel, what's the matter with you? You've been acting strange ever since we got here."

Melanie rolled her eyes the best she could, "Nothing's the matter, alright. I…I just need some air." She then walked away leaving her sister very confused, "But… were outside! What's the matter with her?"

After wandering around for quite some time, only stopping once when an old lady dragged her into a boring conversation, Melanie found a quiet place out of the Sun to rest and refill her lungs with the oxygen that they were lacking. Not even ten seconds later, she was disrupted by a familiar voice,

"Melanie, may I have a moment?"

Melanie slowly took in a deep breath before turning around to face the inevitable, the proposal. She plastered the best smile she could onto her face before replying, "Yes you may," and following Norrington to the edge of the fort.

"You look lovely," Was the last thing Melanie had really understood of what Norrington was saying. She was slowly falling in and out of consciousness only hearing something about a promotion, him not achieving something and marriage to a fine woman, she knew he meant her but her lack of oxygen had finally over come her to say anything.

She chocked out, " I can't breathe" then fell off the fort.

As she fell, even though she was not completely conscious, she couldn't help but wonder if this was how her life would end, she would die a lonely woman without a husband, without a real purpose in life. She thought about the one person she cared for the most, Elizabeth, would not know how much she loved her. She thought about the last thing she said to all the people she cared for the most, Elizabeth, her father and even Will. She didn't want that to be the last thing, did it really have to end this way? She prayed it wouldn't have too. Just before she fell into the crushing darkness of the Caribbean Sea, a single, lonely tear fell from her eye. After that…

Darkness.

* * *

**I know it wasn't that long but I really wanted to end there. I'd like to say again that I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time; I really don't want to make that a habit…**

**Now if you know the story of POTC, you should figure out by know whom we're meeting in the next chapter, so I have a poll.**

**Would you like the next chapter to be from Melanie's point of view?**

**Yes or No **

**You can vote in your review or at the poll on my user page :)**

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	6. Love at first sight

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: Smithy, Myri78, MrsTurner007, Florencia7, Blackiwi, Luciferian and Piratesfanatic for their wonderful reviews.**

**Some of you guys think Melanie has a thing for Will, which shocks me. As far as I know, Melanie WILL NOT be with Will in this story. That might change though if you guys don't review, so make sure you do:P**

**Okay the voting for the poll was: No- 4 Yes- 1 Other-3**

**I decided to keep it the way I have normally been writing it only I added some of Jack's thoughts into the mix so there will be some jumping back and forth between Jack's thoughts and Melanie's so I hope you don't get too confused.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol

* * *

**Love at first sight

A deafening splash made by the body of a young woman interrupted the unnamed "sailor" while telling one of his tales to the two awkward soldiers who had tried to stop him from commandeering the ship they sat on. He glanced over at the two then sighed,

"Neither of you can swim can you."

Both slowly shook their heads.

"And you call yourselves part of the King's _Navy,_" he said while removing his effects and handing them to the soldiers instructing them not to loose them. He made his way to the edge of the ship and elegantly dove off into the sea.

He swam farther and farther down, slowly loosing the breath he had taken in before diving into the sea. He finally saw her, she was on the bottom, only just as parts of her body had not quite reached it yet. As he swam closer and closer he could not help but notice how sad she looked, he wondered why a pretty lady like her would feel such sadness… he then remembered that she had just fallen off of a fort, so happiness probably wasn't the first thing on her mind.

When he finally reached her, he slowly wrapped one arm around her waist while kicking off the ground and swimming to the surface. When he reached it, he quickly took in a deep breath and began swimming towards the peer, only to be dragged back under by the weight of the dress the young lady had on. He quickly thought of what to do next and ripped the dress off of her body, letting it fall to the bottom of the sea.

Once they had reached the peer, he lifted her up onto his shoulder and handed her to the soldiers. He watched as they gently set her down onto the deck and tried to start her breathing again. He rolled his eyes at their stupidity and quickly yelled, "Move it!" while pushing past them and taking out a dagger. The two soldiers gave him an odd look but were relieved when he cut open her corset and threw it to one of the soldiers. He silently sighed with relief when she began coughing out water.

"Never would have thought of that," one of the soldiers stated.

He looked over at the soldier and then said, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Melanie finally began breathing normally again after coughing up all the seawater she had swallowed. She began looking around at her surroundings, there were two of Norrington's soldiers staring back at her, she could tell from their uniforms. She then placed her eyes unto the third person staring at her. She moved her gaze into the chocolate brown eyes that were staring back into hers. She could feel the tension running through her body just like he could feel it running through his. Nothing could have broken their gaze; he slowly reached over to her head to brush the hair out of her face but stopped when something next to her caught his eye. She slowly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath while thinking how foolish she was for thinking anything would be special about this man. Her eyes shot back open when she realized what he was probably looking at. The pirate medallion!

He took the pirate medallion into his hands and lifted it towards his face. As he looked back at the lady he wondered what she would be doing with a trinket such as this. He decided to make his thoughts vocal and asked, "Where did you get that?" Before getting an answer, he came face to face with the point of a sword.

When the sword swung above her face into the face of the unknown man leaning over her, she knew the calvary had arrived. She looked back to see Norrington at the other end of the sword along with her father, Elizabeth and maybe fifteen soldiers all pointing their military guns at the man.

Melanie's father came and helped her up as Norrington ordered the man onto his feet. Her father asked if she was all right but never got to answer when he ordered the soldiers to shoot the man. Melanie gave a look to her sister who was standing next to Norrington then quickly said, " Father! Commodore, this man saved my life, do you really intended to kill him?"

The unknown man wondered why this lady had asked them not to kill him, not that he was complaining, but normally all women wanted him dead. There was something different about this lady that he could not quite put his finger too. He nodded his head in thanks to her then turned back to the Commodore, who nodded to his soldiers to lower their weapons. The Commodore then extended his hand while saying, "I believe thanks are in order." The man hesitantly extended his own hand, only to be forcefully grabbed by the Commodore's while ripping open his sleeve to reveal the "P" burned onto his skin.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate," stated the Commodore.

"Hang him," said the Governor.

The pirate looked over at him then to the lady. He noticed that her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Their eyes locked again, only this time it was her who turned away first. He noticed that she looked over at another young lady who was smirking back at her.

He turned his gaze back over to the Commodore who had turned his attention back to his arm. The Commodore pulled back his sleeve even more to reveal his family tattoo, the Sparrow flying over the sea.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it," the Commodore said while letting go of his arm.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir," he said while turning his gaze back to the lady for a moment who was still intently staring at him.

"I don't see your ship, Captain," the Commodore said with a smirk.

"I'm in the market, as it were," replied Jack.

Melanie slowly inched towards Elizabeth, catching Jack's gaze as she went along. When she reached her, they hugged out of relief.

"I was so worried about you Mel!" Elizabeth said in a tone barely above a whisper, " I thought I would loose you."

Melanie smiled the replied with a smirk in the same tone, " I was worried about you too Lizzie, I felt terrible leaving you alone with Norrington…"

Elizabeth lightly hit Melanie on the arm then said, " Melanie! You almost died and your joking about it!"

Melanie hesitated before answering this time, her sister was completely right and she knew it. She joked about anything she didn't want to come to terms with it. It was like she had a compartment inside her head where she would store the memories of anything bad that happened in her life.

"Your right Lizzie," she said finally with a sigh, "I really shouldn't have-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Norrington dragging Jack away to be shackled. She began running towards them leaving her sister behind as confused as she was back at the fort.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Melanie said when she caught up to them while looking from Norrington back to Jack.

"One good deed is not enough to forgive a man of a life time of wickedness, Miss Swann." Norrington said with authority while looking at Jack with the utmost hatred in his eyes.

"But it seams enough to condemn him," Jack said from behind Melanie.

Before Melanie even had the chance to agree with Jack, she was grabbed from behind and was being help back by shackles around her neck. She could hear her father yelling at the guards not to shoot. She rolled her eyes while thinking that they better not shot her or they would probably all be fired. After a few moments, she could feel the hot breath of her captor on the back of her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine as he said,

"I'm sorry luv, occupational hazard."

Melanie turned her head to him and gave him the strangest look before saying, "Occupational hazard?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk then, he while turning towards Norrington's direction he said, "Commodore Norrington my effects please, and my hat,"

As Jack waited while Norrington debated whether or not to agree to his demands, he whispered into Melanie's ear,

" I'm not going to hurt you luv, though they might," he said while tilting his head towards Norrington's soldiers.

Melanie gave him another quizzical look before replying, " You're not trying to hurt me, yet you stand here strangling me with your shackles."

"Am I? Well I'm sorry luv, but as I said, occupational hazard," he said while loosening the shackles a little bit.

"I have had enough of your "occupational hazards" you-" but before Melanie could complete her rather unladylike sentence, Norrington had gathered up all of Jack's effects and was holding them out for her to take.

"Melanie, if you could be so kind," he said while gesturing towards his effects in Norrington's hands.

As Melanie reached out to take them, she stopped and pulled her hand back. "Why should I Mr. Sparrow? All your going to do with them is hold me at gun point for a while and then run away."

Before Jack could reply to Melanie's witty comment, she heard her sister call out from somewhere in the crowd of people, "Mel, just do as he says, please."

Melanie sighed before replying, "Alright," and taking the effects from Norrington's hands. Not a moment after, she was spun around, face to face with Jack's that wore a smirk.

"Now if you'll be very kind," he said while picking up his gun and pointing it at Melanie's head.

Melanie looked at the gun then turned back to Jack wearing the best smirk she could. She took a step closer to him so there was little to no space between them, and then she tilted her head up to look at Jack so that there lips almost met and said, "Mr. Sparrow, for that instrument that you are holding to fully function, it must be cocked and until it is, I will do nothing you ask."

When Melanie finished, she plastered another smirk onto her face and waited. She noticed Jack breath deeply in, swallow, breath out and then turned to his gun and said, "Alright Darling," while cocking it.

Melanie knew this was her cue to fulfill her end of this strange deal; she took his hat and placed it onto his head and then placed all the other things in their proper places on his body. After she was finished, she looked back up at Jack, who was looking back at her and they locked eyes. After only a few seconds, Jack spun her back around to face Norrington, her father, Elizabeth and all the soldiers.

He whispered into her ear, "Goodbye luv," then said aloud to everyone else while slowly walking back, "Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and threw Melanie into Norrington's arms while he made his escape.

After Melanie had recovered from being thrown around like a rag doll, she noticed that Jack was now swinging in circles above them holding onto a string of sorts. Melanie wore a strange look as she silently pried herself from Norrington's grip as he yelled out for the soldiers to shoot at Jack. Melanie ran over to her sister and gave her a huge hug then turned back to watch Jack slide down a rope and escape all of the soldiers. She let out a huge sigh of relief then sat down on the dock with her sister while they waited for their father to come and bring them home.

After a few minutes they had stepped into a carriage and were making their way home. During the ride all Melanie could think about was Jack, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, those strong arms and that smirk. She sighed as she remembered that the odds that they would ever meet again were very little. She knew something was very different about that man and how much he was affecting her, even from only a few moments together. She didn't really want to admit it, but she was positive she knew what it was, love at first sight.

* * *

**Now if that wasn't a really long update, I don't know what is. It was the longest chapter I have ever wrote in any of my stories, so I hope you guys are happy :)**

**Next update will be Tuesday, January 8th, 2008. I know this for a fact because the chapter is already written and typed up. So I hope to see you all then :P **

**And to any Elizabeth fans, I'm not trying to faze her out or anything, but this chapter was mostly supposed to be about Melanie and Jack's "relationship". There will be more Elizabeth next chapter :)**

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	7. Girl talk, swords and injuries

**All right, so I had a very big fight with myself on whether or not I should write the scenes in between last chapter and where I would start from in this chapter and finally "not" won. Which means that the scenes of Jack and Will fighting at the shop and Jack in jail will have happened but were not written.**

**Further more into the subject, I don't think I will be doing many scenes that Melanie is not present in. I just think it will help the story move along faster. If anyone has a problem with this, leave a comment. :**

**All right lets get on with it then, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol**

* * *

Girl talk, swords and injuries

"Now off to bed Melanie," said Governor Swann while pointing towards the stairs only moments after entering the house.

"But father!" She protested. Melanie was not ready to tuck in for the day one little bit; she really wanted to speak with Elizabeth first.

"You've had a very trying day my dear, I don't want to hear any more protestations from you," he said while inching her towards the stairs.

Melanie had to think quickly, she wanted to talk to Elizabeth but there was no way she would be able too if she was being sent up to bed. The idea she came up with was rather childish, but had been used against her quite a lot when her and Elizabeth were young. She decided it was the best she had and she began walking up the stairs. Before she reached the top, she turned around and asked in the sweetest tone she could,

"What about Elizabeth father, isn't she going to bed too?"

If looks could kill, Melanie would have been dead on the floor in an instant from the look she was receiving from Elizabeth.

"Actually…" said their father, "yes, Elizabeth off to bed with you as well. We have an early morning tomorrow at the fort, lots of hangings I reckon."

"Fine," Elizabeth said as she began making her way up the stairs, "I'm off to bed so I can wake up bright and early and watch gentlemen die."

When Elizabeth had reached Melanie on the stairs, Melanie whispered, " Don't go into your room. Come to mine."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just come all right? I want to talk to you," Melanie whispered and then turned to her father to say goodnight.

When Melanie walked into her room she found Elizabeth sitting on her bed with her arms and legs crossed, Melanie couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, it's just you look so angry with me," Melanie replied trying the best she could to stop laughing.

"Alright, Alright! I'm not that funny," Elizabeth said while throwing a pillow at Melanie, "What did you want anyway?"

"I wanted to give you this," Melanie said while putting the pillow away and taking the pirate medallion out of her dress and giving it to Elizabeth.

"The pirate medallion?" asked Elizabeth.

"No," Melanie said sarcastically, "I wanted to give you the necklace I bought for you from the market. Of course the pirate medallion!"

Elizabeth took the pirate medallion from Melanie while rolling her eyes. She put it on and then made her way towards the door while asking, "Is that all you wanted?"

"No," Melanie said while grabbing a pillow from her bed and hugging it, "I wanted to talk about something else too."

Elizabeth sighed and then made her way back too Melanie's bed and sitting next to her.

"All right, spill."

"I think I'm in love Lizzie." Melanie said.

"With Norrington?" replied Elizabeth in shock, "Come on Melanie, you can do better then that."

"But… no," Melanie said confused.

"No it's fine Mel," Elizabeth teased, "Whatever floats your boat, but don't expect any gifts from me to your children."

"Elizabeth! I'm not in love with Norrington!" Melanie said while throwing her pillow at her.

"Your not?" asked Elizabeth after retrieving the pillow Melanie had thrown from the floor.

"No," Melanie said while laughing a little.

"Then who are you in love with Melanie?" asked Elizabeth much more interested this time.

Melanie thought about her answer for a moment then replied, "He's very good-looking and is quite the opposite of Norrington. Oh! And he has beautiful brown eyes."

Elizabeth thought about who this man could be for a while. After a minute had gone buy, she lat out a gasp and backing up to the hallway door before asking, " Melanie, you didn't fall for Will did you?

Melanie rolled her eyes before shaking her head at Elizabeth, how could she think that she, Melanie, would fall for William Turner.

Elizabeth made her way back to the bed before asking, "Well then whom did you fall for? What other man did you see today besides—"

And then it clicked inside Elizabeth's head.

"You fell for the pirate! Melanie how on earth did that happen!"

"I don't know," replied Melanie, " which brings us to the real reason why I asked you to come to my room. I need you to make sure father doesn't come into my room until I get back."

"Until you get back from where?" asked Elizabeth.

"From the jail cell. You heard father, didn't you, there are hangings tomorrow! I'm going to help him escape if I can."

"You're mad, but I'll help you." Elizabeth said while shaking her head.

Melanie smiled back at her sister and then began tying sheets and blankets together to make a rope to climb down from her window. After five minutes, they had made a rope long enough to reach the ground and Melanie had already begun climbing down. Elizabeth watched as she slipped off the property without any of the guards noticing. She rolled her eyes and began chuckling to herself but stopped when she realized that she now had to come up with plan to prevent their father from coming into Melanie's room.

As Melanie slipped off the property, she had no idea that a familiar yet unfamiliar ship had sailed into Port Royal, preparing to attack. Just before she reached William Turner's Blacksmith shop, she began to hear the ringing of cannons being shot followed by the high-pitched screams of the townspeople. Melanie panicked and ran straight into Will's shop and almost right through a sword. As Melanie let out a scream, Will gasped as he realized who was on the other end of the sword and threw it to the ground. He walked up to Melanie and took her by the shoulders to make her look at him and said,

"Melanie! It's only me, it's Will."

"Will?" Melanie said looking up at his face and then jumping and wrapping her arms around him, "I was so scared Will, I don't want to go out there again."

"I know, and you don't have too," Will said while pushing Melanie into a haystack to let her sit down.

"Thank you," Melanie said with a smile.

Melanie watched as Will gathered up as many weapons as he could and began walking towards the door. Melanie quickly shot up from the haystack and asked, " You not going out there are you?"

"Yes I am," Will replied simply.

"Well then I'm coming with you," Melanie stated.

Will gave Melanie a very confused look and asked, "I thought you said you didn't want to go out there again?"

"Well not if you're going to leave me here all alone!" Melanie said, slightly panicked.

Will rolled his eyes and then handed Melanie an axe and a sword. She gave these items a quizzical look and then asked, "What do I do with these?"

Will simply stated, "Kill the pirates," and then grabbed Melanie and walked out the door into the chaos of the streets.

Melanie watched as Will killed one, two, three pirates in a row and was already working on the fourth. All Melanie had really done was follow Will around like a puppy dog. Melanie watched as Will killed the fourth pirate and was coming back towards Melanie when his face changed to terror and he yelled out, "Melanie watch out!"

Melanie turned to see a pirate standing in front of her ready to attack, fortunately for her, because Will had warned her about him she moved to the side to evade the blow that was coming for her. Only instead of it being a fatal blow, it dug into her arm causing her to let out a scream. Will ran up to her and watched as the pirate escaped to attack another woman from the town. Will turned his attention back to Melanie, he ripped part of his shirt had began to wrap it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Once he was finished he stood up and ran over to where his sword was when he dropped it. As he walked back he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He looked around to see Elizabeth being kidnapped by a couple of pirates. Before he could make his way to her, he was knocked out cold by a blow to the head from one of the pirates leaving both him and Melanie vulnerable on the ground, unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**I really liked writing this chapter, it was probably because writing the girl talk was insanely amusing for me :P**

**And I do know that hurting Melanie was not entirely necessary, but it will play a little part later. ;-D**

**Next update will be Wednesday January 16th, 2008 and there will the no arguing that point. What I'm asking you is how long you would like the update to be. It could either be a normal length chapter like this one with about 1,500 words or a very long chapter with over 3000 words. If you choose the first choice, there will be another update between the 16th and the 29th of January. If you choose the second choice there will not be an update until my exams are finished, meaning February.**

**So the choice is yours :D**

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too **

**Don't be a read and runner. **

**MrsPD**


	8. The dangers of women

**I realized that I didn't put one of these for the past chapter! So I'm putting it now:-**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 6: Smithy, bunny94, A Catholic Girl, MrsTurner007, Florencia7, sillygirlsis, Luciferian and Pretty Lil Pirate.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 7: MrsTurner007, Blackiwi, pebbles1234, Brain-and-Pretty, Luciferian, Pretty Lil Pirate, Cessations and Florencia7.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol

* * *

**The dangers of women

Melanie awoke the next day to a large amount of pain in her left arm and to someone fiddling around with her shirt and ripping it. As her eyes had not adjusted yet to the Sun's rays, she could not see who this person was so, not wanting to risk it, she made a grab for her sword and swung it around and held it to their neck. Her captor let out a yelp and then turned towards her and said,

"Well good morning to you too Melanie."

"Oh my goodness, Will! I'm so sorry," Melanie said while dropping her sword and then pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"It's alright. How's your arm, does it hurt?" Will asked with concern in his voice.

Melanie gave him the strangest look before glancing over to her left arm and letting out a gasp. There was a deep gash on her arm that she presumed did not happen recently as there was dried blood all over it. She looked back at Will before asking, "How on earth did that happen!"

Will explained all that had happened to Melanie, how she got hurt and how he wrapped her arm up to stop the bleeding. He then came to a part he had been stalling to tell her about, "… when I came back from picking up my sword, I heard someone call out my name. It was Elizabeth, Melanie; the pirates took her. I tried to help her but I was knocked out cold before I could reach her." Will hung his head in shame avoiding Melanie's eye contact.

Melanie slowly took a deep breath in while she processed everything that Will told her. She slowly stood up while clenching at her arm and asked, "What are we going to do Will?"

Will looked up at her and then simply said, "Were going to save her," while standing up himself.

"How?" asked Melanie.

Will thought about his answer for a while, he didn't really have a plan to begin with. An idea popped into his head and he decided it was good enough for now.

"You are going to go back to the shop and get yourself and your wound cleaned up. Put on one of my old shirts so you can change out of your bloody one. I'm going to go get some information and I'll meet you back there all right?"

Before Melanie even had a chance to agree, Will had bolted off in the direction of the fort. Melanie sighed, "If he's off to ask for information from Norrington, I don't know if he'll be coming back alive…" Melanie just shook her head and rolled her eyes and then made her way to Will's shop. When she arrived, she ripped two parts of her shirt, one to make a cloth that she ran under some water and the other to wrap her arm in after she finished cleaning her wound out. She then found one of Will's old shirts to change into after she was finished, as her own shirt was very revealing at the moment from all the ripping. She sat down on a haystack and she started rubbing off all the dried blood around the cut. After five minutes she had finished and she turned her attention to the cut. She knew she had to clean it out or else it would become infected. Biting her lip, she reopened her wound and poured water into it to flush any rocks, dirt or any other things inside it that could cause infections out. She tied the best knot she could around her arm and then she grabbed Will's shirt and moved to one of the dark corners of the shop to change. As Will was not back yet, Melanie took this opportunity to further enhance her outfit. She took some old trousers and one of those belts where she placed the sword Will had given to her in. _(I'm sorry I really don't know what those are called. If anyone has any idea what it's called please tell me)_ She braided her hair into a low ponytail and then went to sit on the haystack to wait for Will. She let out a sigh of relief when he finally returned; Norrington didn't end up killing him after all.

Melanie jumped from her haystack and she ran up to Will asking him a million questions, "What happened? Did you get any information? Is my father worried? When are we leaving?"

Will held up his arms in defense while chuckling to himself before replying, "Slow down Melanie, one question at a time."

Melanie blankly stared at him while raising one of her eyebrows.

Will rolled her eyes and began answering the questions, " One, nothing out of the ordinary happened, I may have... erm… did something to make Norrington angry with me but that's not out of the ordinary is it,"

Melanie tried her hardest to suppress the giggle wanting to come out and asked, "What did you, uh, do to make him feel that way about you, Will?"

"I… uh… I threw my axe at him…"

Melanie stopped and froze with an expression of horror on her face. "You did what!"

The expression on Melanie's face was too much for Will to handle and he burst out laughing. The truth was that he had not thrown anything at Norrington; he had thrown his axe into Norrington's map on the table that he was intently staring at all through his conversation about saving Elizabeth. After Will had finished explaining the truth to Melanie, she sighed and said, "Well that isn't that bad then, I've destroyed loads of Norrington's possessions before… I think I may have even ripped his wig in two once if I remember correctly."

Will smirked and then continued answering her questions, truthfully this time of course, "Two, I did get some information on where I could get more so that's where I'm going in a few minutes. Three, your father is terribly worried about you and Elizabeth, he thinks you were both taken by the pirates, I didn't tell him that you weren't, seeing as I don't have any idea how to explain to him about your," he paused then motioned to her arm, "injury. Your welcome to stay in the shop as long as you need Melanie."

With that, Will turned on the spot and made his way over to the door. Closely followed by Melanie who, unfortunately for Will, made it there first. Melanie blocked the door with her body and arms then turned to Will and said, "William Turner, did you really think that you would be saving my sister without me?"

Will sighed then said, "Melanie, your injured and…" he trailed off.

"And I would be a burden to you, is that it?" Melanie said finishing his sentence.

Will said nothing.

Melanie continued, "I'm going to show how much of a burden I would be to you Will." Before Will even had time to register those words, Melanie had unsheathed her sword and held it at Will's neck. Will swallowed hard only to feel more of the cold metal against his skin. He looked up at Melanie.

"If you were one of those pirates that stole Elizabeth from me, do you think you would still be alive right now Will?" Melanie asked raising an eyebrow.

Will weakly replied, "No."

Melanie smirked then asked, "So am I coming on this voyage or not?"

Will replied, "Yes," and was relieved when Melanie placed her sword in its proper place on her belt and her face changed from homicidal and angry to sweet and innocent.

"So lets go then, shall we?" Melanie said while grabbing a hat so she would not be recognized by anyone in the town.

Will slowly agreed and they began walking with a very confused look on his face, after a minute of total silence between them, Melanie asked, "Who are we going to see for this information anyways?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered, not noticing the huge grin that had appeared on Melanie's face.

They continued their walk of silence as Melanie thought to herself. Although Elizabeth had been kidnapped and could be in grave danger, she felt awful for thinking it but, her day was definitely improving.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**STOP! DON'T CLOSE THE WINDOW; TAKE THE TIME TO SEND ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I'LL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT! Anonymous reviewer's, don't be shy, I was an anonymous reviewer once too**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	9. Flirtation, realization and change

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: pebbles1234, Pretty Lil Pirate, Luciferian, Florencia7, Brain-and-Pretty and MrsTurnner007**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams... lol

* * *

**

Flirtation, realization and change

Melanie and Will quickly and quietly made their way down the stairs to the jail cells. As soon as they had found Jack on the floor with his hat over his face, Will walked forward and shook the bars while saying, "You, pirate. Walk up!"

Melanie rolled her eyes and then quietly whispered to Will, "Be nice to him, we have come to ask for help from him and he could very well refuse if we act this way towards him."

"But…"

"No buts Will! Just do it." Melanie whispered before stepping back into her place in the shadows.

"Sparrow, we need your help. Walk up…please."

Melanie knew Jack was not sleeping for his chest was not rising slowly like he was taking in deep breaths. It was rising quickly as if he was taking in quick breaths or…

Laughing. Melanie opened her mouth in shock, that infuriating pirate was laughing at them. She pushed past Will knocking him back and grabbed the prison bars, shaking them vigorously.

"Jack Sparrow you bloody rum-soaked pirate! Get up off your lazy arse this instant!"

"Melanie!" Will said with a shocked expression on his face, "That's not how a lady should speak."

Melanie looked over at Will with an insane look on her face, "Do you think I care at the moment?"

Will opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the "bloody rum-soaked pirate" lying on the floor.

"Well, well, well, do me ears deceive me or is that Melanie Swann bellowing at me door?"

Melanie quickly calmed down and turned towards Jack who was now walking towards her and she asked, "You remember me?"

"Who could forget such a pretty face?" he said while extending his hand through the prison bars to stroke Melanie's face.

"I don't think so," Melanie said while stepping back out of his reach, "You will not so much as touch me unless you agree to what we are asking."

He smirked mischievously, "Well if touching you is what I will be receiving, luv, I _definitely_ agree to any terms you be proposing."

Melanie returned the smirk then said raising an eyebrow, "So if I were to ask you to go jump off a cliff just so you could lay a finger on me, you would do it?"

"Well luv, it would depend on when said _touching _would occur for it to be really worth it for me wouldn't it? He said raising an eyebrow as well.

Before Melanie could answer, Will had cleared his voice to grab her attention as he was, obviously, feeling rather awkward standing here listening to their conversation.

"The plan Melanie?" Will asked her with a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

Melanie just stared at Will with confusion in her eyes while Jack stared at Melanie waiting for said plan to be revealed. Finally, Melanie spoke,

"The…uh, plan?" Melanie asked while turning towards Will, slowly tuning red with embarrassment. She had forgotten that they had a plan at all… _did they even have a plan?_ Melanie was positive that they did, she just couldn't remember what it was at the moment…

The trio stood in silence for what seamed like forever to Melanie, who couldn't help but notice that both men were staring at her, although, she presumed, for two very different reasons. Finally, Jack broke the silence,

"Is anyone going to enlighten me with your grand plan, or are we going to stand here all day and stare at each other? Not that the latter wouldn't be dreadfully enjoyable," he said looking at Melanie with an ever-growing grin on his face.

Will came to the conclusion that letting Melanie talk was not turning into such a good idea, they had been there for ten minutes and it had gotten them nowhere at all. Will pushed past Melanie and turned to Jack.

"Are you familiar with a ship named the _Black Pearl_?"

Jack nodded while Melanie asked confused, "The _Black Pearl_?"

Will continued completely ignoring Melanie, "Where does it make berth?"

"Berth?" Melanie asked confused once again.

"Anchorage, deary, where a ship resides when the anchor is dropped" Jack said turning away from Will and towards her answering her question.

"I se… wait. I'm not your deary Jack," Melanie stated, not completely agreeing with her statement.

Jack grinned and the replied, "But you want to be," before locking eyes with her.

Melanie found her self lost in his eyes, completely oblivious to anything else in the room. So many stories hidden inside them that he could tell her about, so many places they had seen around the world. She sighed and broke the gaze looking down at the floor, all she had seen was England, the Atlantic Ocean and Port Royal. Not exactly the kind of places she wanted to tell her children, when she had children, about before they went to bed. She wanted to tell them about exotic places around the world, about the freedom to be able to go where you wanted, when you wanted. She sighed, all of her life was spent under the protection of her father, she could never do what she wanted if it was not approved by her father, it was like she was in a jail cell, just like Jack was now if they didn't help him. She broke out of her trance only when she heard her name being called.

"Melanie?"

Melanie looked up to see who was calling her, it was Will. She looked over at where Jack was to see him, yet again, lying on the ground. She turned to Will and asked what he wanted.

"Did you not here anything we were saying Melanie?" asked Will, slightly ticked off.

Melanie shook her head, she really had to stop thinking about her life in the company of people, she was missing quite a lot. She noticed Will sigh before beginning to tell her about all that she missed, about Barbossa and Isla De Muerta, he also told her that Jack was refusing to talk to him until he talked to her.

Melanie walked over to Jack and called out his name. She noticed he got up rather quickly and he began walking towards her while saying, " I see the whelp sent you over luv, why don't we start where we left o—" Jack stopped in his tracks while staring at her left arm. He quickly rushed over to her while saying, "You're bleeding. Let me help you," he extended his arm through the prison door only for it to be knocked away by Melanie's.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you." She said before walking away from Jack leaving him with a hurt look on his face. She sat down to tend to her arm while listening in on Will and Jack's conversation.

"That man you mentioned, Barbossa, took Miss Swann" Will said looking down at his feet as if they had suddenly became very interesting.

Melanie let out a chuckle at the look Jack was giving Will before he said, "You best be checking your eyes mate, there be a young lass sitting behind you, and, correct me if I be wrong, but she be 'Miss Swann'."

Will looked up at Jack but before he could say anything, Melanie answered for him, "He was talking about my sister Jack."

"Oh. I'm sorry luv," Jack said looking at Melanie with concern. He then turned to Will, "As for you, if you intend on saving her and winning fair lady's heart, your going to have to do it without me mate, I see no profit in it for me."

Will turned to the door of the cell than said, "I can get you out of here."

Jack smirked, "How's that, the key's run off."

"I helped build these cells, these are half pinned barrel hinges," he said pointing at the hinges and grabbing a bench, lifting it up and jamming it into the cell door, "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Melanie got up from her spot on the floor after she had finished changing the cloth around her arm and joined Will in front of the door as Jack asked, "What's your name?"

While Will said his name, Melanie wondered what that had to do with anything they were asking.

Jack then continued, "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name… no doubt name for your father, eh?"

Will looked at Melanie and then Jack quizzically before replying, "Yes."

"Uh-Hun… well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," Jack said walking up to the cell door, "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death that I will take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonny-lass." He then extended his hand through the door and finished, "Do we have an accord?"

Will looked over at Melanie who gave him an approving look before grabbing Jack's hand and shaking it, "Agreed"

"Agreed," Jack repeated, "Now got me out."

Melanie watched as Will pushed on the bench lifting the door from it's hinges and then throwing it aside, making a horrible racket. "Hurry," Will said, "Someone would have heard that."

Jack went to grab his things and the three of them began to make their escape from the prison until Jack stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Will and Melanie.

"There is no way I'm letting you come with us, it will be too dangerous for—" Jack stopped short before finishing his sentence, was he actually about to say it would be too dangerous for _her_? What was the matter with him, he had never cared about anything, or anyone for that matter, but himself before he met this girl. His thoughts were soon interrupted,

"For what Jack? Too dangerous for your health? For Will's sanity? For the fish in the ocean! There are lots of possibilities for the ending of that sentence Jack." Melanie said slowly walking forward so that she was not even a foot away from him.

Jack stared into her eyes and wondered what was so captivating about them. He noticed that anytime she would look at him, they would sparkle with excitement, just like they were now. Although there was a hint of agony and anger accompanying them as she continued to stare into his waiting for an answer.

Jack began to answer, only realizing after he began that he was so busy staring at her that he had not come up with an alternate answer to his statement, "…too dangerous for… um," he looked over at Will hoping to find and answer, and he did " for me and Will." He said smiling hopefully.

"Care to explain why it would be," Melanie said taking a small step forward causing Jack to step back.

"Because you, um, are injured and Will would be worried about you all the time, the bloody eunuch," Jack said shacking his head, hopefully answering her question.

"Uh…I would not say that if I were you," Will said interrupting their conversation while rubbing his neck with his hand and noticing Melanie moving her hand to her sword.

Jack too noticed this unfriendly gesture; he finally agreed that everyone would be going on the voyage. He watched as Melanie's face changed into a smile before she dropped her hand from her sword and walked away from the two men. Will soon followed her only to be stopped by Jack's hand. He asked, "Has she always been this threatening mate?"

Will began to chuckle, "She's has her moments," he then stopped realizing something, "but I have to say they've never been like this before."

"When did she start?" asked Jack.

"I would have to guess this morning," replied Will, "Why do you even care?"

Jack ignored the question and continued, "Did anything happen the night before?"

"She was attacked by one of the pirates, that's how she got injured," Will stopped as he realized something again, "You don't think that has something to do with how she's acting do you?"

Jack began to walk towards Melanie who was waiting for them underneath a low bridge while saying with a grim face, "I don't know mate," He motioned for Will to follow him, "Let's make sure we figure this out before one of us ends up dead, shall we?"

Will nodded and ran ahead to the low bridge, Jack followed closely behind, deep in thought. Melanie had changed and Jack knew it, this was not the girl he met on the docks. She was a girl that he could possibly one day—No. Never could he feel such emotion towards anyone, it was just attraction he was feeling, just like he felt towards any other beautiful woman. But those eyes, never had he seen a pair sparkle so when they looked at him, and only when they looked at him.

Jack sighed and put his hands to his face, this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**So I hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter is a quater written and it's allready really long so I would have to say that next chapter won't be out as quickly, but it will be long.**

**I have an exam today, so why don't you leave some nice comments for me to come back too :)**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	10. Commandeering the way to and from ones h

**I'd like to thank my reviewers: Myri78, ell, earlymorningdove, pebbles1234, Florencia7, MrsTurner007, Piratesfanatic and Luciferian.**

**I didn't get that many reviews for the past couple of chapters, but I understand since I posted them pretty much smack dab in the middle of exam week, lol. But exams are over now, so I would assume that more people are going to review, right? ((Puppy dog eyes))**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Melanie, the rest, I own in my dreams lol **

* * *

Commandeering the way to and from ones heart

"Were going to steal a ship?" Melanie and Will asked at the same time, though in two very different tones. Will's was asked in a more anxious tone where as Melanie's was with a hint of excitement.

"That ship?" Melanie asked pointing to the _Dauntless_.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected, "were going to commandeer that ship, nautical term," he said pointing to the _Interceptor_. Jack turned to Will with a serious look on his face, "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Will stared back at Jack with determination, "I'd die for her!"

Melanie smiled and made a mental note to tell Elizabeth, she sighed, once they found her of course.

"Oh good!" Jack said cheerily, "No worries then…" he turned back towards the sea.

Melanie began to laugh, slowly regretting that she did as both men turned towards her with strange looks on their faces. Melanie was a deep shade of red before she whispered out, "Sorry…" turning away from both of them.

She listened as the men argued on how to reach the _Dauntless_; she swore she heard Will suggest that they swim. She knew one thing; she was _not_ swimming all the way over there. She was glad when Jack turned his suggestion down. She looked at their surroundings trying to spot something that could help them. Sand, rope, palm trees, longboats, buckets—Then it hit her, _longboats._ She quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking and she sprinted off towards one of the boats.

Jack sighed; he was getting nowhere with figuring out how they could get to the _Dauntless, _he had a plan for _after_ they got there, just not one to get them there. The whelp was not helping him either, suggesting ridicule things like swimming over a hundred meters to reach it, they would be more vulnerable then a fish out of water. He shifted his gaze from Will to Melanie in hope of finding an answer from her. He stared at her noticing her facial expression was scrunched together as if she was thinking very hard about something, Jack had to admit, he found it adorable.

"Jack, are you listening to me?" Will asked, inturputing Jack's thoughts.

Jack turned towards Will and replied simply, "No, I wasn't," he turned and focused back to where Melanie was but she wasn't there. He shut his eyes and opened them again and she still wasn't there. He looked around and he noticed her sprinting off out in the open towards a boat, Jack had a look of horror on his face. He hit Will before sprinting off after her so he could get his attention. Jack had reached Melanie in record time and had grabbed her and placed one hand over her mouth to prevent her from yelling. He shoved her and himself under the longboat before letting his hand fall to his side and looking at Melanie with a serious look on his face.

Will, having just been slapped across the face by Jack, moved his hand up to rub the sore spot. He looked around and his face paled, both Melanie and Jack were nowhere to be seen. _Where'd they go!_

Jack searched her face for some kind of explanation to her actions, finding none, he spoke, "Are you mad?" he hissed, "You could have gotten us killed if one of them redcoats spotted you!"

Melanie was taken aback, she felt deep inside herself that she should be angry with him and that she should yell at him but something stronger overcame the emotion, something she couldn't quite understand. Instead, she smirked and said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that I am one of the Governor's daughters, I think they would be overjoyed to see me," she stared back at him.

Jack shifted his eyes from hers. For once in his life, he didn't have a comeback. He never thought about that when he ran after her, all he knew was that she might have been in trouble if he didn't. He shook his head causing Melanie to give him a questionable look that he ignored; he was letting this get too far and he knew it. He, Captain Jack Sparrow, an infamous pirate that has sailed the seven seas more than once never to be tied down by anyone, not even a woman, was not falling for a governor's daughter. He just wanted to bed her that was all, right? She would give into temptation and then he would leave her, just like that like he did with any other woman.

Melanie continued to speak, "You on the other hand, would have been killed if they saw you running after me, Jack. So in reality, you are the one that is mad."

Jack did not look up; he mumbled something into the ground that Melanie didn't understand.

"What was that?" Melanie asked.

Jack looked up into Melanie's eyes and stared at them before he answered, "I said, it wouldn't matter as long as you were safe." He looked away from her once more, never would he have spoken those words if he was in his right mind, obviously he wasn't.

Melanie stared at Jack in shock; he cared for her. He genuinely cared for her enough to even admit it to her. Melanie placed her hand onto Jack's causing him to look back at her. She shifted her eyes up to his face locking eyes with him. She slowly leaned towards him parting her lips.

Jack looked at her approaching plump lips then back up at her, he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but her couldn't bring himself to do it, not now. He turned his head away from her and noticed that the longboat they were under was being lifted up; he prayed that it wasn't a redcoat.

"There you both are!" Will said exasperated while quickly slipping underneath the longboat as well, not realizing what he had interrupted, "What are you doing under here?"

Jack looked back at Melanie and watched as she turned away from him with hurt in her eyes. She had just taken a risk, laying her emotions out in front of him and he completely turned them down. Jack turned back to Will and growled, "I don't believe that be any of your business boy."

Will looked at Jack strangely before turning to Melanie, who blankly stared back at him with hazy eyes. Will sighed, "Is there something wrong with you two?"

"No," they both replied.

Will searched both their faces in hopes of finding out what was going on, he found no clues what so ever.

Jack looked over at Melanie who was still staring at the sandy ground, "Why did you run over here luv?" She ignored him. Jack placed his hand on her arm and asked again and the only answer he received was her pulling her arm away from his hand. Jack looked away from her and motioned for Will to try.

"Melanie?" he asked hopefully.

Melanie slowly looked up from the floor, "What is it Will?"

Will sighed with relief; at least she was talking to one of them. Will repeated Jack's question, "We wanted to know why you ran over here?"

Melanie took in a deep breath and stared back at Will, "Alright, hears what were going to do…"

Ten minutes later the three of them were walking across the bottom of the ocean with the longboat above there heads allowing them to breath the air caught between the two. Jack and Will were at the two ends of the boat and Melanie in the middle. Melanie stared at the back of Jack's head, continuously thinking about their previous encounter. She was mad at him, wasn't she? He had turned her down like an unappetizing meal, like she wasn't good enough for him. Melanie huffed; she was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him in his miserable lonely life. Melanie shook her head and turned to Will to see him breathing very quickly.

"Will! Stop breathing so much, your breathing all our air," Melanie whispered to him with an angry face.

"I'm sorry," Will panted, "It's just… so heavy …" Will turned away ashamed.

Melanie rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Will to help him carry the back of the boat, she heard Jack laughing as she did.

"Oh shut up," Melanie snapped, causing Jack to stop and look at her questionably.

"Do you have a problem with me Miss Swann?" Jack asked staring at her intently for an answer.

Melanie narrowed her eyes, "Do _you_ have a problem with me Mister Sparrow?"

"Captain Sparrow," Jack replied out of habit, grinning sheepishly back at her.

Melanie took a step towards Jack and had opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Will cleared his throat to get their attention, "I, uh… think were at the _Dauntless_…" He said while pointed to the anchor on the sea floor.

Jack looked down and sighed with relief, he would live another couple of minutes without the wrath of an angry woman bestowing down upon him.

He looked back up, "Alright on the count of three we rid ourselves of the longboat and then swim to the surface, savvy?" After both had nodded he began his countdown, "One…Two…Three!"

The three took in deep breaths, pushed the longboat over and kicked off the ground, Jack making it to the surface first, followed by Will and then Melanie. Jack placed a finger to his lips and then motioned for the other two to follow him. They swam closer to the _Dauntless_ and Jack made a grab for a rope that was dangling off the stern of the ship.

He handed it over to Melanie with a smirk, "Ladies first."

Melanie glared at him before snatching the rope away from his hand and beginning her climb, causing Jack to be plagued with guilt about turning down her kiss once again. He grimaced slightly before turning towards Will who had a smirk on his face that said, "I'm glad I'm not you right now". Jack narrowed his eyes before handing the rope over to him. After Will was a fair distance up, Jack began to climb as well.

Melanie was struggling, she had almost fallen all ready at least twice now and it had scared her to death. Once she had reached the first balcony, she jumped into it to catch her breath; she sat down and placed a hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay Melanie," Will asked innocently as he passed by her.

"Oh yes I'm fine, perfect even…" she said sarcastically while waving her hand dismissively. Will gave her a look of concern before continuing up the rope; Melanie took a deep breath and followed closely behind him. When she had reached the second balcony, she stood on the railing and looked down to see Jack standing on the first, smirking back up at her. She followed his line of gaze to see whet he was smirking at, as she did, she opened her mouth in shock and spun around, "Jack Sparrow," she hissed, "stop staring at my AHHH." She had lost her footing and began to fall. Next thing she knew, two strong arms were holding her behind the knees and around her back. She stared up to see who had caught her, it was Jack, his face rather close to her own.

"Nice of you to drop in luv," he said with a smirk on his face, stepping off the railing and into the balcony. Melanie's eyes widened as she looked up then down at the sea and then back up to his face. If Jack had not been there to catch her… she didn't want to think about it. She gulped back her fear and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She stared cautiously back at Jack as his expression had not moved since last time she looked at him, though, his eyes were partially covered by his lids now. He leaned in closer to her causing Melanie's eyes to widen; he was going to kiss her.

"Jack…" Melanie finally managed to whisper out. He kept closing in on her.

"Jack," she repeated, more confidently this time but he ignored her just the same.

As Jack's lips brushed against her own, she heard a menacing voice inside her head, one she did not recognize. It whispered, _Slap him…you don't want to kiss him, so slap him._

And she did.

Even before Melanie had hit the ground, she was washed over with regret and confusion. _What had she done? _She didn't want that to happen, why had she slapped him, why had she listened to some voice in her head that she didn't even recognize! He had done nothing wrong to her and she just plain out slapped him across the face. She slowly looked up to see Jack staggering back with a hand on his face, soothing the spot that bore the print of her betrayal.

Jack looked down at Melanie with sadness in his eyes, "I didn't deserve that luv…"

Melanie collapsed at his feet, "Jack I'm sorry! I…I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry!" She stared up at him, her teary eyes pleading for him to forgive her.

Jack dropped his hand from his face before he lifted his eyes from her to stare ahead of him. He took in a deep breath and then sighed, why did he care so much about what she had just done? It wasn't like this was the first time he had been slapped across the face by a woman…definitely not the first, nor the last…this wasn't just some wench or whore from Tortuga that was mad at him for not paying enough or was jealous because he was with another woman… this was something _totally_ different.

"Jack… will you forgive me?" Melanie asked suddenly, tearing Jack from his thoughts.

As much as it pained him to do it, he shook his head and turned away from her, grabbing the rope and jumping onto the railing to restart his climb to the top.

Melanie shook her head vigorously, "No, no, no… Jack! Jack, don't do this! Please… please! Forgive me Jack! Jack please!" She stood up and ran over to where he stood, looking up at him with her tearstained face, "I didn't mean it Jack! Someone told me to do it, inside my head!"

Jack stared at in disbelief, "Someone told you to hit me."

Melanie nodded her head, "Yes!"

Jack looked away from her shaking his head before he began to climb up the rope, leaving Melanie alone on the balcony. He continued up, wincing every time she called his name as if when she did, it ripped deeper and deeper into his wicked heart. His wicked heart that had come to a realization that scared Jack greatly…

Only after Jack had swung over the side of the ship did Melanie collapse onto the ground. _What did I just do? _She asked herself while putting her hands to her face.

_Not what you did per say…what you wanted to do but couldn't, so I helped you to do it._

Melanie's head snapped up, it was the voice.

_What do you mean!_

But the only answer she received was a shrill laugh that became softer and softer as time went by until there was only silence, leaving Melanie alone once more.

* * *

**This chapter was actually supposed to end when Jack says "Tortuga," to Will, but as I was writing it, the chapter was getting pretty long and I was only half way finished, so I broke it into two chapters.** **I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, sorry...**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	11. Revelations

Revelations

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Melanie heard Jack say as she swung herself over the railing onto the _Dauntless_. After she had calmed herself down and had wiped off the tears that were staining her face, she had made her way to the rope, swinging lazily to the motion of the wind, to finish her climb up to the deck of the ship. She raced over to the railing of the quarterdeck and glanced down to see the previously mentioned man holding his gun to a naval officer's forehead.

Gillette took one look at the gun then back up at Jack before he stuttered out, "Well… J-J-Jack Sparrow—"

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack corrected him.

"Right, Captain Jack Sparrow," Gillette said with the fakest smile Melanie had ever seen. "H-H-How do you suppose we will be leaving the ship, we have no longboats," he continued knowing perfectly well that there were two hanging next to them.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, the longboat that they had used to walk underneath the water with had resurfaced noisily and floated next to the ship.

Jack smiled and said cheerily, "Oh good! There's your answer." He walked over to Gillette and pushed him roughly over to the railing and threw him roughly into the longboat. Gillette let out a yelp of pain as he landed on his behind, causing his officers to roar with laughter. Jack turned to them all and growled, "Can all of you see yourselves off or does anyone need to be escorted out like the brave lieutenant?"

The officers did not need to be told twice, they all quickly made their way down to the floating longboat before pushing off the ship and rowing away. Jack smiled mischievously before turning swiftly around, coming face to face with Melanie who had walked down from her place up on the quarterdeck, his smile quickly fading away as he took a small step away from her to allow a safe distance between the two.

"Jack…" Melanie began with uncertainty.

Jack raised his hand to silence her. "I don't want to here it, not yet." He let his eyes unconsciously roam her body before stopping at her eyes. Her beautiful eyes that stared back at him with pain locked deep inside them. Jack turned away from the sink pools to regain some sort of reality, he didn't want her to look this way while she looked at him; he wasn't worth enough to have anyone look at him that way, ever. He mentally scolded himself for giving into her so quickly as he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Melanie just stared at Jack while he had his hand on her face, 'Why was he doing this for me?' She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from his face as her slowly looked up at her again.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, lets concentrate on making it out of hear alive, shall we?" He said with a little chuckle as he released her face and turned away from Melanie, barking orders at Will.

Melanie looked at the spot where Jack had been for several minutes, before blinking and searching the deck wildly for him. As her eyes rested on him again, she couldn't help but wonder how easily she had gotten out of the situation she was in… She couldn't really be that lucky, could she? Melanie shook her head, clearing all her thoughts of Jack, at least until they were safe and on the _Interceptor_, and walked down to the deck to help the boys with Jack's plan.

"Melanie! Go wait by those ropes until we come back and give the signal!" Will yelped as he ran past her to go perform some kind of task that Jack had put him on. As Melanie walked in the direction that Will had pointed out, she noticed two lines tied off for two people to sing on. 'You've got to be kidding me' Melanie thought to herself as she huffed off to go find a third rope. If they thought she was going to swing across on one of their backs, they had another thing coming. She grabbed herself a rope and went to go tie it while remembering all the fun times Elizabeth and herself had had when they were younger. They would usually tie ropes onto the upper balcony, which was in the middle of both of their own balconies, and swing across to the others room to chat all night or play silly games without their father knowing it. She smiled at how good they had gotten at it; they were almost like real pirates, as Elizabeth had told her. She chuckled a bit before letting a tear run down her face, what if she never got to swing across their balconies again…what if she never even saw Elizabeth again…She shook her head to rid herself of the painful thoughts and continued on her work. Once she secured the rope, she sat herself down to wait for the event of their escape to begin.

Barely two minutes later, she saw Will rushing over towards her, panic all over his face. He stopped barely a foot away from Melanie before letting everything in his mouth come out at one time, "MelaniewehavetogoNorington'smenarehereGetontomyback!" He breathed heavily after he had finished.

Melanie simply walked casually over to the rope she tied for herself and turned back to Will with a playful grin spreading across her face while Will stared back at her in horror.

"Melanie, are you daft! Do you think I would let you swing across alone?" Will asked rhetorically.

"Yes I did actually," Melanie replied while jumping up onto the railing before crouching down so as not to be seen by the approaching ship. She turned back to Will, "Are you coming or did you get a craving for winding up in jail?" This woke him up and he quickly jumped up onto the railing mimicking the position Melanie was already in.

He turned to her again, "Did _you_ receive a certain craving for crashing into the haul of a ship this morning? I'm not going to let you swing across on your own; you won't be able too. Get onto my back." He whispered it urgently, but Melanie could hear the tone of authorization in his voice. She turned quickly back to him while her features changed drastically.

Will looked into the face of what once was one of his childhood best friends, a sister even. Now he couldn't even recognize half of her lovely features that made Melanie who she was. There was something very wrong with how her face pulled together, radiating the anger she felt. Will panicked internally, there really was something wrong with her, and he knew it now.

"I don't want to Will, and you won't make me do something I don't want too, will you?" Melanie had said with more force than she had intended too, startling herself.

_That's right. Get angry. It's what you want, isn't it?_

Melanie's head shot up, nearly causing herself to plunge into the ocean. The voice was back.

_What do you want with me! _

While waiting for her answer, she noticed both Jack and Will staring at her, with concern in of both their eyes. She noticed Will open his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Norrington's booming voice shouting orders.

His voice; however; was quickly over come by a high-pitched laughter, Melanie immediately recognized the shrill laughter of the voice coming from all over. It was coming from the back of her mind, in the front… and sometimes it even came from below…like it was in her heart.

Jack looked wildly back in the direction of the sound before turning quickly back to his two companions and opened his mouth to speak, "Uh… I'd say that be our cue to leave. Shall we?" He jumped quickly up onto the railing, noticing that Melanie seamed back to normal, other than looking franticly around herself like she was trying to pinpoint a sound, but Jack brushed it off that, one, she was just worried about escaping, and two, he didn't care anyway… right?

The three of them swung over, first Jack, who immediately made a beeline for the wheel, and then Will, who turned back around as soon as he hit the deck with his arms opened uncertainly waiting for Melanie. Finally, Melanie swung over and landed gracefully on the ships railing, smiling to herself ever so slightly as she looked at Will's shocked expression before walking off, concern written all over her face. Melanie sighed, she was hearing voices; there was no denying that now.

"MELANIE SWANN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT SHIP?"

Melanie's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She searched for the owner of the angry voice, only to rest her eyes on James Norrington. _Oh no. _She contemplated ducking behind something, but she knew that it was too late; he had seen her.

Melanie didn't quite know what to say in this situation, she couldn't tell him the real reason and she didn't know what else to say otherwise. Instead of her answering his question, he just continued yelling back at her.

"Melanie, it's not safe for you! We're going to shoot and I don't want to kill my fiancée." He gave her a hard look before turning to his officer and giving the order.

She snorted. His fiancée? Very unlikely. She stepped up closer to the railing before plastering her best smirk onto her face. "Go ahead." Then she ducked down behind the closets crate she could find.

She stayed their long after they had escaped. She had finally done it; she had escaped the restraints of Port Royal like she had wanted to do all these years. She sighed contently to herself before closing her eyes and imagining all the places she would see. The beautiful blues of the see and sky, the gorgeous sundown that she had read about, and all of the island greens that she was so eager to view. The corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile before she drifted off to sleep…..

"You've been seeing it too haven't you Jack?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, boy."

"Her face…her features! Haven't you seen the pain? The anger! It's there and I don't know what's happening to her."

As much as Jack knew what Will was talking about he didn't want to admit it. Melanie was almost a stranger to him, at least she should have been. They met but a day previous, yet he felt like he already knew everything about her. He tried to tell himself to focus on the plan at hand, but he couldn't. What was happening to her?

"What's going on?"

Both Jack and Will's heads snapped over to the groggy voice they heard walking towards them. Melanie slowly inched towards the both of them, she had heard the tail end of their conversation and only God knew what else they had been talking about.

"Nothing Melanie," Will said as he rushed forward to meet her. "We've just been talking about where we were headed, Jack says we should pick a crew up in Tortuga tonight, and try to catch up to the _Black Pearl_ tomorrow. I think it's a good idea, don't you?"

Jack watched as Melanie looked at both of the men's faces in disbelief. She knew Will was lying to her, but she didn't know why. She brushed past him and rushed forward to where Jack currently stood watching her. She searched his face till she finally locked eyes with him for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She saw pain, worry and confusion but most of all regret.

She had been so thrilled to have finally escaped Port Royal that she had forgotten about everything else that had happened that day. She had never registered anything to be happening differently, besides the voice she kept hearing, but at the time she couldn't think anything of it. All the incidents…and that kiss… oh that kiss that should have been but never was. Why did she hit him? Why was she acting so differently? Why did it have too happen now? Now when it seamed like all of the pieces were falling into the perfect life of freedom she so longed to live.

She loved Jack Sparrow.

She knew it and there was no denying it no matter how illogical it seamed.

Yet something inside her wasn't letting her.

Jack gave her a sad smile before lifting his hand to brush the loose hairs behind her ear. She looked so beautiful in the low sunlight of the evening that he could not help but lean in to press his lips to her forehead. He thought of everything that happened that day between them, all the incidents… and that kiss…that kiss that should have been but never was. Was that how things were supposed to happen? Jack didn't know if he would ever find out.

He loved Melanie Swann.

He now knew it and there was no denying any of it no matter how illogical it seamed.

Yet he knew that he could not go on loving her anymore for all the pain he was causing her.

After what felt like hours, Melanie broke the gaze and lowered her face to look at the ground. When she finally raised it back up to look into Jack's eyes, her face was tear stained and her eyes were flooded with tears.

"What's happening to me Jack?"

He looked into her sad orbs one last time before turning away from her.

"I don't know Miss Swann."

And as he walked away he heard her collapse into tears. It was better this way. _Maybe it would even help stop what was happening to her _was what he told himself to justify what he just did.

As Will rushed forward to take his absent place, Jack swore he could hear the highest pitch of laughter coming from behind him.

* * *

**Okay, so I am extremely sorry to anyone who was enjoying this story but obviously it's been a while since I've updated. At first it was just because I was pretty busy but then it was because I was afraid people might be angry and no one would want to read it.**

**It's not like I completely forgot about the story because whenever I would watch one of the movies I would see scenarios that I could use for this story running through my mind.**

**All in all I don't expect many old readers back but I had this chapter mostly finished on my computer for a while, so I finally decided to finish and post it.**

**I have one more completed chapter I will be posting soon, but whether I continue or not is up to whether anybody is reading it still.**

**Sorry again.**

**Don't be a read and runner.**

**MrsPD**


	12. Avalanche

Avalanche

Will tried everything he could to comfort Melanie once Jack had turned away, but nothing truly made her any better. For some reason, she wanted Jack. Will knew it and even Jack knew it, but anytime Will tried to talk to him, Jack evaded his questions. He gave a heavy sigh; he was fighting a battle the two of them had already given up on after such a short time.

"Will."

Melanie's voice was broken and fragile, even from a single word it could be noticed. Sounding coarse from all the crying, Will found it a very strange sound coming from her usually witty and playful lips.

"Will, can you get me something?" she croaked again. He nodded sadly and waited for her answer. "A writing book and something to write with," she said with difficulty, "Please."

He descended to the cabins of the _Interceptor_ and searched many of them before he could finally find what she was asking of him. When he returned to the deck he looked over where Melanie had been when he left to find her in the same position, as if she hadn't even breathed. He turned on his heel and headed straight towards Jack on the wheel.

"Why did you do this to her Jack. WHAT could you possibly have done to make her like this?"

Jack fastened his lips even tighter than they were and kept looking forward at the horizon.

"Give her these then if you won't talk to me," Will hissed as he shoved the items Melanie had asked for in front of his face.

"No." Jack growled at him. He kept his gaze forward as Will retracted the items and left to give them to Melanie; Jack heard him mutter to himself as he left.

"Bloody pirate," Will grumbled as he crossed the ship one more time to the end where Melanie resided. He wanted to laugh at how immature the two of them were being; staying on complete opposite sides of the ship. He didn't understand it, he knew something had grown between them because of the looks they had been giving each other, but somehow, that, combined with the strange way Melanie had been acting, had set her off. When he reached her, he handed Melanie the items and returned to his seat nearby.

"I thank you for these Will, but now I have to ask you to leave me alone," she whispered as she looked over at him pleadingly. As he nodded, she gave him a small smile before Will turned to cross the ship once again.

_Wise decision. Don't want anyone knowing your deep dark secrets, do you?_

"Go away!" Melanie cried as she grabbed the pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been way too many rough days without you to tell my frustrations too. I don't know what's going on with me, something's changed from my last entry till now. Of course this really isn't you because you're in my secret compartment at home, exactly where I left you yesterday when I took that old medallion out. I wore it, I don't know why, but it seams to have caused nothing but trouble —_

_You're on to something now._

Melanie scribbled at the paper before continuing.

_Lizzie has it now and I pray she's safe every moment I can, I miss her and I'm so worried. She is a strong girl; she will be okay. I know it. Will is worried sick about her, he loves her so much and I know Lizzie returns these feelings but I don't understand why the other one doesn't see it —_

_Such a sad, sad story, get to the better stuff will you. I see it all in here, waiting to come out._

The pen almost flew out of her hand due to all the pressure she was applying. She skipped a line and continued once again.

_Something is happening to me, something terrible. I can feel it everywhere, constantly inside me. I need help, but I don't know who can give it to me. I fear that it's going to take over and I'll no longer be responsible for my actions, it's slowly been doing it all day… I wish I knew more._

_But there's one more thing I want to let you know about._

_I've found my freedom; I've found that person that shall be my Will to his Elizabeth. Somehow, though, it's so much more complicated than that. All I know is that I am in love –_

_Not so fast now. _

A shrill laughter was heard all around her. It consumed all of the air she could breathe, closing in and almost isolating her from the world before she finally blacked out.

* * *

"We're here, William," Jack spoke quietly to him, "If you could be so kind as to wake Miss Swann I would be very much obliged."

They both glanced over at the sleeping form on the other side of the ship. Even from afar the way her features pulled together in distress was evident to Jack. This whole voyage he had deeply regretted leaving Melanie so vulnerable when he knew she needed him most. He had thought and thought about it over and over again, analyzing every detail of their encounters, until he could not think about it anymore. Would he continue to feel this way about her or would he not? That question sat at the highest of mountaintops, barely remaining stable. Any brush of wind or falling rock could cause it to plummet to one side forever.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts when his companion finally spoke, "You really think bringing her with us is a good idea? Think about where we are."

Jack snorted, "And you really believe leaving her on a ship surrounded by sea, all by her lonesome, is a good idea at the moment? Go wake her up."

Once Will reached her, he began calling her name to rouse her; it did not take long.

"How are you feeling Melanie?" He asked her with concern once she was awake.

She stretched out the sleeping pains before smiling at him, "Much better." This shocked her due to the fact that she really was feeling much better; it wasn't just a lie. _How could that be?_

"We've reached Tortuga," Will said as he helped her up, "we're going ashore now." Once she was stable, he went to go prepare the longboat.

Melanie nodded to herself and began to follow him, only turning back briefly to place the writing book and pen on a crate nearby, "I'll be back for you later."

Jack watched as she joined Will and as he helped her down into the longboat. He briefly smiled at this; she won't swing across two ships on a man's back but would let them help her into a longboat? He shook his head and began forward, only to stop when something caught his eye.

Melanie's writing book.

He picked the tattered book up and toyed with the pages while glancing over to make sure no one was looking. Was there any harm in looking what she wrote? He thought no; maybe it could help them?

He felt guilty even as he opened the book but he continued flipping pages until he found her elegant handwriting. He quickly skimmed over the first page finding nothing of importance, though reading it did bring another smile to his face, she was so caring and emotional.

As he flipped the page, he dropped the book and staggered backwards. The words written on every available space of the page were no longer caring and elegant as they were before.

_I HATE Jack Sparrow…_

_HATE…_

_Wish he left me alone…_

_I will never love him!_

_It was all a lie!_

_I'm just using him_

_I hate Jack Sparrow._

_I will NEVER love him!_

Jack felt like an avalanche had fallen on top of him, crushed beyond belief or repair. The two ends of his question began to falter as all of the rocks started to build up on one side. Had he only dreamed the chemistry they had? This was why Jack should never have let himself feel for a woman, he should have kept to his promise to never let a woman do this to him again.

Never.

"Jack?" Will called.

His head snapped up as he was stirred from his thoughts, _Right, the plan._ He quickly shut the book before moving towards the railing and descending into the floating longboat. The trip was silent, almost uncomfortable, as Jack paddled forward. He couldn't have been happier to be facing away from the other two; he did not want to look into those eyes.

With every stroke came another thought, he knew it was never meant to be, that's why he did not help her when she needed it most. She had never told him anything; it was his mad mistaking that brought him to this point. He had mistaken lust for love. His sun struck eyes took until now to uncover the truth. He, Captain Jack Sparrow, could never love. Especially such a vile creature as she.

Such a stunning vile creature.

He briefly glanced back at her to let his eyes take in every detail of her body. He grinned at how luscious it was and allowed the lust to course through his veins. He returned his gaze forward and smiled. This was the Jack Sparrow he knew, not the lovesick puppy that had infatuated him. Once they reached the dock he watched as she left the longboat before following close behind her; if she wanted to toy with him he could do just the same to her.

"Melanie," he called out. She stopped in her tracks and turned around with a dazzling but confused smile on her face. _He was talking to her?_ She watched as he advanced on her with one of the strangest half smirks she had seen before he finally stopped, inches away from her. In the moment it took her to blink, his salty lips were on hers; kissing her with such passion it made her weak in the knees. Their lips were crashing together like the waves of the sea on the shore, only it felt all wrong; too rough for what she imagined. He grabbed at her hair and pulled while the other hand roamed her body until he finally pulled away with a satisfying look on his face. He licked his lips briefly before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Melanie standing there confused. She raised a hand and tenderly touched her lips before looking up and calling out his name,

"Jack?"

He did not turn back.

* * *

**So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! **

**I know many of you are confused by what's happening to Melanie but it will make sense soon.**

**Nobody likes a read and runner!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**MrsPD**


End file.
